As Different As the Moon and the Sun
by Etaleah
Summary: 132 Prompts of love and friendship between polar opposites. Read them and tell me which ones you like the best.


**#1**

**Music**

Ryo had never been much of a music lover, something Fubuki was determined to change.

**#2**

**Trust Test **

Like it or not, Fubuki would make sure that Ryo could trust him.

**#3**

**Swimming**

It was always more fun to swim with a buddy.

**#4**

**Pets **

Ryo knew he would never own a pet. Ever. Period. End of story. No matter how much Fubuki begged.

**#5**

**Girls**

Ryo saw no difference between boys and girls. Fubuki just loved people.

**#6**

**Reactions **

Neither family was particularly thrilled about the relationship between Ryo and Fubuki, but somehow they would find a way to accept it.

**#7**

**Tickle **

It took a lot to make Ryo laugh, but the reward was always worth effort.

**#8**

**Flirting **

It wasn't something Ryo was particularly skilled at, but during his first year at Duel Academy, he got a whole lot better.

**#9**

**Rumors**

Fubuki didn't take rumors too seriously. He and Ryo were the most attractive, popular and skilled boys at the academy, so it made sense that girls would be jealous and try to break them apart. Ryo didn't take rumors too seriously because either he wasn't social enough to hear them or Fubuki started them himself.

**#10**

**Kids**

Ryo didn't want kids, but Fubuki knew he would be a good father.

**#11**

**Sleep**

The only time Fubuki didn't have emotion written all over his face was when he slept, and even then he looked as peaceful as an angel.

**#12**

**Movie Nights**

Ryo made it clear that when they went to see a movie, he wanted to actually watch the movie. He never could keep that up when they watched at home, though.

**#13**

**Pizza **

Ryo and Fubuki rarely fought over anything…except pizza.

**#14**

**Ryo's poetry**

Ryo was NOT the type of guy who wrote poetry. So why did he have a whole stash of it hidden away in his closet?

**#15**

**Crossdressing**

Not many people would have guessed that the kings of the academia had feminine sides.

**#16**

**Mac n' Cheese**

Fubuki's all-time favorite American food was macaroni and cheese. Ryo swore there was a five year old inside him that never quite left.

**#17**

**Winter Nights**

As much as Fubuki loved summer, there was something to be said for the cold and cozy nights of winter.

**#18**

**First Times**

Years later when he was bored one day, Ryo made a list of all the "first times" in his life. It grew increasingly long after he turned fifteen.

**#19**

**Palette Differences**

They never went out to dinner together because they could never agree where to eat. It usually came down to between fast food or gourmet buffets.

**#20**

**Whipped Cream**

When it came to foreplay, Fubuki knew how to do it best.

**#21**

**Phone People**

Their record for the longest conversation ever was thirty-seven seconds. Eventually Fubuki just had to accept the fact that Ryo was not a phone person.

**#22**

**Protective Brother**

Juudai was an excellent duelist and a caring person, but that didn't mean he was a good match for Shou.

**#23**

**Some Things Never Change**

It'd been years since Fubuki tried to set his sister up with Manjoume, but not much had changed.

**#24**

**Tubing**

Ryo had always loved the ocean, but it was Fubuki who showed him how much fun it could be.

**#25**

**Saruyama**

Ryo couldn't even see a monkey on television without memories of Hell Duels flashing through his mind.

**#26**

**Hell Kaiser Meets Darkness**

Kisses got harder, touches got rougher, and sex became more painful. Yet they both refused to deny their enjoyment.

**#27**

**Pool Parties**

Ryo disliked pool parties…except when they involved a certain swimmer.

**#28**

**Camping**

Sometimes the great outdoors isn't always so great. Especially when dumb brunettes mistake poison ivy for medicinal leaves.

**#29**

**Sick Day**

If he hadn't become a duelist, Fubuki would have made a great nurse.

**#30**

**Immortality**

Even after her soul had been locked away within the Phantom Gate, Camula had never really left Ryo. The nights when he woke up shaking proved that much.

**#31**

**Kaiba Land**

Ryo wasn't a fan of roller coasters and having his safety bar fly up in the middle of the ride certainly didn't help. In fact, it took several minutes to pry his fingers off Fubuki's arm.

**#32**

**Books**

Fubuki had never been much of a reader until he met someone who was.

**#33**

**Exercise**

Their nightly walks together provided so much more for their relationship than simply a chance to exercise.

**#34**

**Packing**

Sweat poured down Ryo's face as he dragged the fifteenth bag out the door. Fubuki never could break the habit of over packing.

**#35**

**Crowds**

The one thing Fubuki hated about the beach was that there was always people there, and not everyone was gay-friendly.

**#36**

**Secret Admirer **

As much as he loved his female admirers, he loved Ryo more.

**#37**

**Censor**

He didn't need porn when he had Ryo.

**#38**

**Companionable Silence**

Fubuki eventually realized that talking isn't always necessary.

**#39**

**Fear of Rejection**

Though he may not have shown it, Ryo Marufuji had plenty of fears. The funny thing was that most of them involved a broken heart.

**#40**

**Prom **

Even though he thought prom was boring, Ryo still went with Fubuki to help pick out a tux for Shou. That's just what big brothers do.

**#41**

**No-Shave November**

Fubuki finally learned the one thing that could break Ryo's calm composure, and the result was not a pretty sight.

**#42**

**Sports**

Fubuki loved the action and aggressiveness of sumo wrestling, but Ryo was more of a golf person. Slow, calculating, and so satisfied when victory was achieved.

**#43**

**Death**

There was only one mercy Ryo desired when it came to dying: that he would experience it before Fubuki.

**#44**

**Storm Warning**

They weren't sure what might happen, but they did know this: If they had to leave this earth, they'd leave it together.

**#45**

**Rain**

When he was younger, Fubuki thought rainy days meant blue days. Now they just meant cuddle days…with blue hair.

**#46**

**Road trip**

Ryo wasn't sure which was worse. Letting Fubuki drive, or letting him control the radio.

**#47**

**Birthdays**

Ryo and Fubuki were hard to shop for. Not that anyone let that stop them.

**#48**

**Anniversary**

They didn't do anything out of the ordinary for their 20th, 30th or even their 50th anniversary. The reason for that was because Fubuki thought every anniversary was special.

**#49**

**Easter Bunny, Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy**

No matter how old he got, Fubuki still believed in magic. That was why Ryo loved him so much.

**#50**

**Wet Paint**

Managing Shou's career while creating a new pro league often called Ryo away on long trips. Therefore it wasn't uncommon for him to come home and find Fubuki repainting the polka dots on their house.

**#51**

**Souvenirs**

They both loved to travel. The good thing was, it allowed them to broaden their horizons. The bad thing was, their junk drawer was getting full.

**#52**

**Bling**

If it was shiny and within a three hundred mile radius, Fubuki would find it. It was fortunate that Ryo earned a large salary, otherwise his credit cards would have been maxed out a long time ago.

**#53**

**Valentine's Day**

Ryo had gotten more chocolates, flowers and teddy bears over the years than he preferred to count. But it was the seven-sizes-too-small sweater with the watermelon-sized holes and scribbly Cyber Dragons that Fubuki had knitted with his own two hands that really made Ryo feel loved.

**#54**

**April Fools**

Ryo was valedictorian at the top dueling school in the world, yet he still wasn't smart enough to come up with a prank that would work on Fubuki.

**#55**

**Groundhog's Day**

To celebrate, Fubuki found a groundhog, brought it home, and announced he was adopting it as a pet. Ryo didn't even flinch. He had grown used to it by now.

**#56**

**Picnic **

Fubuki claimed the most important thing about summer festivities (besides the food of course) was the atmosphere. There were only three things Ryo noticed about the summer atmosphere: bugs, bugs, and more bugs.

**#57**

**St. Patrick's Day**

Green was a good color on Fubuki, but when it was on shirts, hats, jewelry, pants, underpants, and tights, it sort of became overkill.

**#58**

**BBQ**

Of course Fubuki knows how to work a grill. Absolutely. No doubt about it.

**#59**

**Fourth of July:**

It was unfortunate that they had so many fireworks left. It was especially unfortunate that Fubuki had had a few too many drinks before lighting them sideways.

**#60**

**Halloween**

Ryo dumped a bag of cheap candy into a bowl, set it outside, and returned to whatever he had been doing. Fubuki spent hundreds of dollars on the scariest costume he could find and used up his voice screaming at all the children foolish enough to want candy.

**#61**

**Snowball Fights**

All it took was a few snowballs to the head to turn Ryo Marufuji into Hell Kaiser.

**#62**

**Thanksgiving**

Yes, it was true that it was really an American holiday, but Fubuki's argument was that any holiday that involved food was worth celebrating.

**#63**

**Morning Routines**

Ryo always set his alarm to approximately half an hour before he needed to get up. It was annoying, but not half as annoying as Fubuki singing in his ears about sunshine on a cloudy day.

**#64**

**Fans**

"Why are all these girls actually disappointed when I refuse to marry them?" Ryo asked with disgust. "I don't even know their names!" Fubuki shook his head. He still prayed that one day Ryo would learn.

**#65**

**Prank calls**

If someone ding-dong-ditched Ryo Marufuji, he rolled his eyes and went back to whatever he had been doing. If someone ding-dong-ditched Fubuki Tenjoin, he took off after that person with a baseball bat and made sure it didn't happen again.

**#66**

**Mud Puddle **

As a child, Ryo never wanted to get dirty. As an adult, he realized life was short and his body was washable.

**#67**

**American Food**

Greasy, fatty, and mostly artificial. All the reasons why Fubuki loved it and Ryo hated it.

**#68**

**Body Odor**

There was one thing Ryo was willing to spend money on: Cologne that didn't smell like something had latched onto Fubuki and died.

**#69**

**Face Painting**

When Fubuki discovered a skill he hadn't already learned that looked fun and colorful, he tried it on everyone he knew. Ryo received a good number of stares when he walked into his office every day with rainbows and hearts on his face.

**#70**

**Good Night**

Ryo's parents had never tucked him into bed as a child, something Fubuki tried to make up for after they married.

**#71**

**Broken Bone**

Marrying Ryo was like having a third parent, something Fubuki was grateful for as he sobbed from the pain of his most recent antics.

**#72**

**Housekeeping**

All Fubuki wanted to do was have a clean house for Ryo when he came home. Too bad the universe had other plans.

**#73**

**Stale**

Every married couple Ryo knew divorced after decades of marriage. He mentioned to Fubuki that he hoped their love would never wear off like other's had. Fubuki simply told him to decide instead of hope.

**#74**

**Models and Makeup **

There was a reason Ryo left the Pro Leagues early, and it wasn't just because of his heart.

**#75**

**Shopping**

Ryo did his holiday shopping months ahead of time to avoid rushes and crowds. Fubuki did his shopping the day before the holidays so he could get caught up in the adrenaline of the madness.

**#76**

"**Seasons of Love"**

It was Fubuki's favorite song, and Ryo had to admit that for an American love song, it wasn't bad. Unfortunately it didn't translate well.

**#77**

**Party Games**

Ryo wondered how on earth he was supposed to pin a tail on a Cyber Dragon, since technically its tail was its whole body. But he'd learned that with Fubuki, it was better not to ask.

**#78**

**Gardening**

Ryo was not someone who enjoyed receiving flowers. Just the same, he couldn't help but smile when Fubuki handed him a cactus as a present.

**#79**

**Make-Out Spot**

Their favorite place and their favorite pastime was the porch swing in their front yard.

**#80**

**Yearbook**

Fubuki's picture was all over the yearbook. Best Smile, Best Hair, Most Popular. His favorite picture was the one in the last award he'd been nominated for: Best Couple.

**#81**

**Puzzles **

Fubuki had never been patient enough to solve a puzzle, but he did enjoy handing pieces to Ryo and watching those analytical eyes locate just the right spot.

**#82**

**Stars**

"When we die, we'll be a part of the earth," Ryo explained.

"No," Fubuki responded. "You won't be a part of the earth, Ryo. You'll be a star, way up there in the night sky."

**#83**

**Twins**

No matter how hard Fubuki tried, he never could get Ryo and himself to look alike. They were just too different.

**#84**

**Contest**

Duel Academia once hosted a "Mr. Ugly" contest, and the final results were quite unexpected.

**#85**

**School Spirit**

The nice thing about being popular in Fubuki's opinion was that if he said something was cool, it instantly was. That being the case, there was quite a rise in school spirit for a while.

**#86**

**Decorating **

Ryo didn't enjoy going to a lot of trouble just to make things look pretty. But he did enjoy how happy it made Fubuki, so he kept at it every year.

**#87**

**Sweaters**

Ryo never could be trusted to take care of himself, so Fubuki took great pride in bundling him up for the cold.

**#88**

**Fubuki's Cancer**

A recurring nightmare revealed what Ryo's greatest fear really was.

**#89**

**Evolution**

Fubuki often wondered if the transformation from a butterfly to a caterpillar could happen in reverse, because it seemed to do so with Ryo and Hell Kaiser.

**#90**

**Autumn Leaves**

Fubuki plunged cannon-ball style into the pile of carefully raked leaves while Ryo stood back and admired the colors.

**#91**

**Pictures**

Even if you didn't know Ryo, you could learn his whole life story just by glancing through Fubuki's photo albums.

**#92**

**Surprise party**

Ryo had mentioned several times that he didn't like surprise parties. But then, when had anyone ever listened to Ryo?

**#93**

**Inside Out**

Ryo began to feel uneasy. He'd thought he was in a hot tub…until Fubuki got out. That was when the bubbles stopped.

**#94**

**Holidays in the Hospital **

Putting up the Christmas lights is a man's job. It's easy. No one will get hurt. Honest.

**#95**

**Gymnastics**

Fubuki swore to everyone he knew that he was going to make it to the Olympics one day. Only Ryo knew the truth: that he paid thousands every year for gymnastics lessons just so he could jump on the trampoline.

**#96**

**Dreams**

It didn't surprise either one of them that they had the same dreams whenever they held hands.

**#97**

**Pranks**

Ryo learned the hard way not to piss off Fubuki, because paybacks were hell.

**#98**

**Pony Rides**

Fubuki's horse was slow and gentle as a lamb. Ryo's horse bounced him around so much he nearly lost all ability to father his own children.

**#99**

**Swings**

Fubuki giggled as he snapped a picture. The memory of Ryo having way too much fun on a swing set was one he would keep forever.

**#100**

**Spider **

Fubuki screamed and dove under a pile of blankets. Ryo scooped it up and tossed it outside. It was a system they had perfected: Fubuki did the panicking and Ryo solved the problem.

**#101**

**Gum**

Having Ryo as a husband came with a price. No more gum-smacking. Ever.

**#102**

**Spanking**

Fubuki claimed the reason Ryo "turned into a bad seed" was because his parents never spanked him. The next time Ryo mentioned the pleasure he'd gotten from the shock collars, Fubuki put his theory into practice. Ryo didn't speak to him for a week, but at least he didn't talk about shock collars anymore.

**#103**

**Truth or Dare**

No matter what Ryo chose, Fubuki would ensure that he never returned to his comfort zone.

**#104**

**Soprano**

It didn't do much for Shou's confidence when people asked Ryo if his brother had ever inhaled helium before singing.

**#105**

**Band**

Fubuki was thrilled when, after much begging, Ryo finally agreed to take up an instrument. Though he was a bit disappointed when Ryo chose the triangle.

**#106**

**Mistletoe**

The one Christmas tradition Ryo did enjoy. Very much so.

**#107**

**Knickknacks and Novelty Items**

It's time for some spring cleaning, and some of Fubuki's toys will just have to go.

**#108**

**Bubble Wrap**

Fubuki could amuse himself with pretty much anything.

**#109**

**Pet Rocks**

Useless and boring, but Fubuki loved them. Ryo allowed them only because they weren't noisy, didn't bite, and never made a mess in the house.

**#110**

**Amazon vs. eBay**

Ryo bought most of what he wanted from Amazon, but Fubuki insisted on outbidding everyone else on the most ridiculous things.

**#111**

**Colorful**

If it was boring, Fubuki didn't allow it in the house. That was why none of their socks were just plain white.

**#112**

**Star Struck**

Fubuki was bouncing off the walls when he finally managed to win a bid for a Kleenex signed by Mutou Yuugi. Ryo didn't bother telling him that anyone could have written that name on a Kleenex.

**#113**

**Pez Dispensers**

Fubuki insisted they were a gift from the gods. Ryo thought they were a bit childish, which was why he was surprised to find that one of them had his head on it.

**#114**

**Starbucks**

It was the one American place Ryo loved to go. Some people said the new pro league was created there.

**#115**

**Fishing**

Ryo really could get competitive over anything. That was why Fubuki laughed so hard when he saw the look on Ryo's face after he tugged and pulled on the line only to reel in a big shoe.

**#116**

**Game Shows**

Fubuki would ask Ryo to be a guest on the night The Bucky Show was hosting a game show. Fubuki always pointed out that Ryo loved games and was good at them. Fubuki argued that he only loved games that didn't involve losing his dignity in the process of playing them…or losing millions of dollars.

**#117**

**Treasures**

Fubuki knew it was time to bury his deck. Despite having spent several years at a dueling institution, he knew it wasn't for him. It was just a fun game until people got hurt.

**#118**

**Return**

After he was rescued from Camula, Ryo was taken to the hospital and, since they were short on beds, laid next to Fubuki. To watch them sleep together, you would never know they had been apart for a year.

**#119**

**Catch**

Ryo soon learned that the best games didn't involve monsters and strategies, just a ball and someone to play with.

**#120**

**Stranded**

A lot of people asked why, since Fubuki played many, many pranks on Ryo, Ryo never tried to play a joke on him. Ryo never told anyone that the one time he tried, it had ended up with him locked in a closet for several hours.

**#121**

**Best**

Shou had never liked Hell Kaiser, but having a competitive older brother did have its advantages. Especially when that brother's best friend challenged him to a contest in which each would try to be the best big brother ever.

**#122**

**Bonding**

Just as Ryo and Asuka had connected easily, Fubuki knew that he could always call Shou whenever he actually wanted to do something fun.

**#123**

**Baby-Sitting**

"I don't understand," Ryo mumbled. "Everyone says baby-sitting is easy money. Nobody said you actually had to play with the children."

**#124**

**Cooking **

When he put his mind to it, Fubuki could cook up a storm. Fortunately Ryo was always there to clean it up.

**#125**

**Dentist**

No, no, no. Ryo Marufuji did not get cavities. It just didn't happen. But as Fubuki liked to say, there was a first time for everything.

**#126**

**Anesthesia**

When Ryo is on medication is when people tend to love him the most. It's when his silly side comes out.

**#127**

**Table Manners**

Eventually Ryo gave up trying to teach Fubuki to eat spaghetti the right way and just smiled as his friend shoved fistfuls of it into his mouth.

**#128**

**Junk Food**

Fubuki surfed so much that he could eat whatever he wanted, something he loved pointing out when Ryo's waistline began to expand.

**#129**

**Haircuts**

The one thing Ryo and Fubuki could agree on was that they both looked better with long hair.

**#130**

**Dark**

Fubuki wasn't dark anymore. He'd been there and knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

**#131**

**Dance**

No matter how many times he lost, Fubuki would continue to make bets so he could earn the satisfaction of winning and forcing Ryo to dance.

**#132**

**Fubuki's Video Games**

Introducing Ryo to video games was a bad idea. Fubuki soon found that Hell Kaiser wasn't limited to just Duel Monsters.


End file.
